Are You Ready?
by SweetGA07
Summary: After leaving the life she knew Bella Tinajero must deal with with drama on the road of her dream job along with not seeing her husband. Being moved Smackdown Bella knows trouble is around the corner. AAA/WWE superstars
1. Are you ready?

"For weeks here lately Michael we have been seeing the forth coming of a new diva." King said as he recalled the video that had been playing the last few weeks.

Right as he finished his comment the song "Run The Show by Kat DeLuna" started to play making the crowd look towards at the PA. On the PA the words..Are You Ready? Flashed on the screen making the crowd scream wondering if this was the time the newest member of the RAW family would make her presence known to the world.

"Could it be the night?" Michael Cole said looking at King who was rubbing his hands hoping along with the fans.

For weeks she had been teasing the crowd along with the stars of RAW. Right then purple and green lights started to flash making the crowd get louder and router. The lights came to rest in the middle of the stage then turned off making the arena go pitch black.

"What the hell?" King said in a kind of a pout.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the purple and green lights started to flash once more along with the video playing on the PA. The crowd cheered loudly as they noticed a female wearing a black and white halter top with black and white booty shorts standing at the top of the ramp kind of dancing to the music.

"Making her WWE Debut from Washington, DC…..Bella!!" Lillian shouted as the newest member of the WWE family jumped up and fire works shot up on each side of her making the crowd cheer loudly.

Bella skipped down the ramp and clapped hands with the fans then used the steps and pointed to the crowd and between the middle ropes showing her butt off making the guys cheer and her laugh. She posed in the middle of the ring then went to the corner and jumped to the middle rope and posed really quickly. She jumped down and waited on her first victim.

"Making her way from Chelsea, England becoming to the ring by her brother Paul Burchill..Katie Lea!" Lillian said as the crowd started to boo.

_**"**_Generator A_**"**_ by Jim Johnston started to play and Katie Lea walked out with a snobby look on her face. She linked her arm with her brother's who was talking already talking trash about the newest member of the roster.

"The newest member of Raw is going to be taking on Katie Lea Burchill with her brother at ring side and we all know how badly will make sure his sister wins." Michael said as King nodded in agreement.

"Why don't see how this young lady with the nice puppies does." King said laughing.

Katie stayed in the ring while Paul got out giving his sister a pep talk. Bella shook her head as Katie Lea turned around making the DC native smile at her.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Are you?" Katie replied back before slapping the taste out of Bella's mouth making the crowd boo loudly.

Bella stood her ground only to have her face turn side ways and her hair cover her face. She turned her head back towards Katie who was smiling at her evilly.

"Shouldn't have done that." Bella said as she moved her hair.

Katie and Bella locked up as the crowd cheered the newest member on. Katie walked Bella to the corner where she held her there as Bella put her hands in the air the ref counted to 4 as Katie let go. Katie gave her a forearm in the corner then smiled as she chopped Bella making her hold her chest.

"Huh you think you can come here in and steal my thunder I don't think so!" Katie shouted as she hit Bella with another chop.

Bella was now more then ever mad and grabbed Katie by her hair and threw her into the corner and started to kick her in the rib cage hoping it would ware the brit down. Katie was holding her stomach area as Bella pulled her up and bent her backwards a bit as she licked her hand and chopped Katie's chest making her scream in pain. Paul was hitting the mat trying to get his sister to get the upper hand once more.

"Shut up." Bella snapped at Paul who was taken back by the DC native.

Katie grabbed a hold to Bella's black hair and did a face plant into the mat. She made a quick cover only for Bella to kick out at 2. Katie hit the mat then yelled at the referee who kept telling her it was two. Bella smiled a little bit then stuck up behind Katie and did a quick roll up only for Katie to kick out at 2 also.

"Bella seems to be holding her end up the match but Paul keeps bugging her." Michael said as King just watched.

"Look here comes Kofi." King said pointing out that the IC champion was now making his way out.

Bella didn't notice as she grabbed Katie's hair and flung her across the ring making Katie hit her mouth on the mat. The referee told Bella not to do it who nodded at him then kicked Katie in her back making the crowd roar in approval. Bella grabbed Katie by her hair and pulled her up and walked her to the corner before punching her over and over in the stomach making Katie hold her stomach and sit down just about on the mat.

"So are you ready Katie?" Bella shouted as she ran to the over corner across from Katie.

Bella took off running towards Bella then did a drop kick right into the mid-section of Katie making her fall to the mat holding her stomach trying to get up. Katie held the ropes as Bella was holding her stomach area where Katie had kneed her there a couple of times earlier. Bella looked down for a spit second and Katie speared her to the mat with a sick smile on her face.

"That split second might cost her." Michael said as Katie pinned Bella.

Bella shouted no as she kicked out right before 3. She turned on her side holding her stomach as Katie fussed at the referee then noticed that Paul was no longer ring side she looked around then went on the attack on Bella. Katie grabbed Bella up by her hair and Bella did a inside cradle and got the three count as the crowd cheered loudly. Bella rolled out of the ring quickly.

"Here is your winner….BELLA!" Lillian shouted into the microphone as the referee held Bella's arm in the air.

"Run The Show." Hit once more making the crowd cheer loudly as the newest member picked up the win her first night. Bella pointed at Katie who was hitting the mat very upset as Paul came running through the crowd to his sister's aid a little bit too late.

"Are you ready!" shouted Bella at the top of her lungs as she was at the top of the ramp posing.


	2. Drama Already

"Isabella!" Katrina (Katie) shouted as she took a drink of her water.

"Ahh my name!" Isabella said laughing as she turned around to face the woman she had just scored a pin off of. "Call me Bella please

Katie laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water her self.

"That was a great match where did you learn to counter some of the moves I was throwing at you?" Katie asked she took a sip of the cool water.

Isabella smiled and took the tape off of her left hand on the ring finger and held it up.

"I'm married to a wrestler so when you marry one and you're not into wrestling you join it in my case I did." Bella said wiping her face with the clean towel.

"Who are you married to?" Katie asked as the two of them walked towards the women's locker room. "Do I know him?" she added.

"I highly doubt it unless you watch AAA on tv."

Katie raised her eye brow at the newest diva trying to figure out who she was talking about.

"No I'm not married to a white guy if that is what you are thinking about in that pretty little head of yours." Bella said laughing as she opened the door to the locker room.

"So you're married to a Mexican then?" Katie asked as they walked into the locker room that was almost empty.

"Is that a problem?" Bella asked as she grabbed her bag from the floor and put it on the bench.

Katie shook her head no as she smiled.

"I married to Marcos Tinajero." Bella said putting her up into a messy bun. "Most people know him as Dark Ozz." She added.

"Great you are going to be mad at me one day and speaking in Spanish and I won't be able to understand that's not fair." Katie said as Bella changed into her street clothes.

Bella laughed at her hopefully new friend in the business. Right as Bella pulled her jeans up and buttoned them the door quickly flew open making both women jump.

"Look it's the newest Diva." Layla said walking into the room trying to shake her backside.

"Look I'm new here and I'm not here to start trouble ok?" Bella said standing up straight and crossing her arms.

"I don't care who you are but you better know this. This is the WWE and you better believe that I am the girl who is going to make this company better." Layla snapped at Bella who raised a eye brow.

Bella looked at Katie who shook her head at Layla.

"Ok listen her and listen very closely Layla is it?" Bella said looking at her with a pissed off look. " I got called up from spending time with my husband to be here because I got the job because I was good enough. You got here because of a damn contest that shouldn't even be. It's a way to have bodies in bikinis to make the guys cheer and groan like monkeys in heat. So let's see who is better Layla." She added.

"Who in the hell…" Layla shouted before being cut off by Bella's hand.

Bella shook her head at Layla before walking back to her bag.

"¿Por qué no se ejecutará a lo largo y jugar con tu juguetes perra." Bella said in Spanish looking at Layla who raised an eye brow at her. (For you English reading folk it says –Why don't you run along and play with your toys now bitch)

Layla stomped her feet making Bella laugh as she walked out of the locker room trying to shake her ass once more.

"HAVE SOMETHING LIKE MINE BEFORE YOU SHAKE YOURS!!" Bella shouted after the diva as she shook her ass making Katie laugh.

"That isn't right even though I've been wanting to say that for a while." Katie said laughing.

Bella laughed as she pulled her cell phone out to see that she had a text message.

_Hey Bella…I gt bored around your husband and my husband. So I kind of done sumthing here…._

_Sophia_

Bella raised her eye brow as she went further down the screen and noticed that her best friend Sophia had braided her husband's hair.

"Oh my god." Bella said as she started laugh.

Katie looked at the picture as Bella showed it to her and started to laugh along with her.

"He is a heavy sleeper." Katie said as she finished putting her street outfit on. "Uhh who are you rooming with do you know?" she added.

"I don't know I mean I don't think that I have a room I was suppose to book one but I forgot because I was trying to get here so fast." Bella said picking up her bag. "I'm gonna have to find one because I'm sure the one you guys are staying at is full by now." She added.

"Nonsense you will stay with me." Katie said offering the other bed she knew she had in the room. "I would normally room with Paul but I think he has one of his own since his friend is in town." She added as they walked out of the locker room as Jillian and Layla walked back in.

"Yo bitch." Layla said making Bella turn around.

Bella smiled at the diva and crossed her arms.

"What?" Bella asked looking at her.

"I bet you're married to a Mexican." Layla said looking at her. "An your white I bet your family is proud that their daughter is married to a punk." She added.

"Excuse me?" Bella said looking at Layla like she was about to jump on her but kept her cool. "You know nothing about my family missy so before you try to judge me you need to get to know me. My family loves my husband who yes is a Mexican and frankly you can kiss my ass you no good wrestling piece of shit and you're a waste of time and money so why don't you just run along and go suck someone's dick alright." She added before storming off.

Katie looked at Layla then at Bella who was walking fast down the hallway.

"You can't keep your mouth shut for shit can you?" Katie asked as she walked off letting the door shut she was once holding.

Bella walked out of the arena letting the door slam as she walked out into the parking lot area of the arena. She screamed a little then grabbed the rental keys from the pocket of the bag and hit the unlock button.

"Bella wait up." Katie said walking out of the area.

"Sorry about that Katie but my temper gets the best of me when it has to do with my family." Bella said turning to the brunette as she walked up to her self.

Katie nodded at her and smiled.

"Don't worry I understand but just ignore Layla Bella she is going try and start trouble but trust me let it slide because we know you are better Layla can't wrestle for shit." Katie said laughing as Bella let a smile happen. "Hahaha got it!" she added.

Bella laughed at her friend as she walked over to the mustang that she had rented from the airport.

"Follow me and I'll get you to the hotel otay?" Katie said nodding towards the truck she had been driving.

"Sure." Bella said putting her bag into the passenger side of the car.

They quickly both got into the driver side of their cars and were soon speeding out of the street before any of the fans had noticed that they had disappeared before the finial part of Raw had taken place. After 20 minutes of driving and stopping at red lights the girls pulled into the parking lot of the hotel noticing that a few of the wrestlers they hadn't noticed had left was now there.

"Was I driving to fast?" Katie asked as Bella put her car in park.

"No my husband drives like you only if worse." Bella said laughing.

Right as she finished her comment her cell phone went off making herself and Katie jump.

"It's Sophia." Bella said as Katie nodded before walking into the hotel leaving her alone to have some privacy.

Bella flipped the phone open and smiled.

"¡Eh! Sophia." Bella said smiling. (English- Hey Sophia)

"_¿Te ha gustado lo que he hecho a Marcos?" Sophia said laughing just a little bit. (English-Did you like what I did to Marcos?)_

Bella started laughing and smiled.

"Sí lo hice, pero ¿por qué ser malo?" Bella asked as she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. (English-Yes I did, but why be bad?)

"_Because he was asleep and Jose was asleep." Sophia said laughing._

"Thank you for speaking English I don't want people here looking at me like I'm an idiot." Bella said laughing as she locked the doors once more.

Sophia laughed then shouted ouch making Bella smile because she knew that Jose was now bothering his wife.

"I take it that Jose is bothering you now and hit you?" Bella said laughing as she walked across the parking lot.

"_Yea so is Marcos is looking evil like he did in the pictures because he just saw his hair." Sophia said with kind of a giggle making Bella laugh even more. "What? I have an obsession with his hair don't ask me why but I love to play with it!" she added making Bella laugh even harder. _

"I know sometimes I wonder why but then again I know why but I will not say the reason why." Bella said laughing as she walked into the hotel waving at some people who passed her.

"_VIRGIN EARS!" shouted Sophia making Bella bust out laughing. _

"Yea right and I'm the queen of England." Bella said looking around and saw Katie waving at her.

"_Ok hi Queen of England." Sophia said laughing even harder. _

"Woman I know you were a virgin when you married your husband over there and I'll be damn if I didn't walk into some shit and saw more then I need to EVER see." Bella said laughing. "But hey listen I've got to go check into the hotel and get settled into my room and I'll call you back later ok?" she added.

"_Alrightie that is finnn Ahh! Give it back!" Sophia shouted laughing. _

Bella knew that her husband had grabbed her friend's phone.

"_Te quiero." Marcos said with a little bit of a smile. (English Version-I love you) _

" Te quiero demasiado." Bella replied with a smile as she walked over to where Katie was. (English Version- I love you too.) "I'm going to call you later when I get settled into my room ok?" she added.

"_Alright talk to you then call me at our house I'm going home and taking the braids out." Marcos said smiling. _

"Ok baby." Bella said hanging up the phone.

Katie smiled at her as she gave her the other room key and smiled.

"Come on let's go up stairs before all the guys show up and hit on us I don't want to deal with that tonight." Katie said as she hit the elevator button to open the doors. "Do you talk to your husband?" she added.

Bella nodded at her as she yawned just a little bit as they both stepped into the elevator.

"Missing him?" Katie asked looking.

"More then you know." Bella said crossed her arms. "I haven't been away from him this long in a long while I am use to being around him after the shows because he was there when I did AAA." She added.

"Don't worry the time apart actually does people good but normally Vince is good about letting people come see you." Katie said nodding at her.

"I hope so because I'm going to drive you nuts about talking about him." Bella said laughing as they stepped out of the elevator.

Katie laughed at the newest diva and smiled.

"Trust me it's good to see a married woman who brags about her husband instead of being evil and ready to cheat on him the moment she can." Katie said looking at Bella as they walked towards their room they were going to be sharing.

"Trust me I would never cheat on my husband I love him to death and wouldn't give him up for the world." Bella said as she unlocked the room. "Come on I believe the guys are starting to show up." She added laughing.

Katie slipped into the room right behind Bella and shut the door right as the elevator door open once more letting people out on their floor.

"Told ya." Bella said laughing as she sat her bag down on the floor beside the door.

"Girl I'm going to take a shower so get settled in then you can use the shower." Katie said as she walked into the room before giving Bella a chance to say anything.

Bella saluted the veteran diva as she walked over to the bed yawned before laying back on it.

"Before I fall asleep I'm going to call my man." Bella said laughing.

She quickly grabbed her phone from the bag she had put it in and smiled as she dialed the number she knew why heart.

"Hey baby.." Bella said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby." Bella said walking out onto the baloney.

"_Hey." Marcos said kind of in a sleepy voice. _

"Tired?" Bella asked as she sat down in a white chair that was there. "You must have worked out in the gym after you got off the phone with me earlier." She added.

"_Yea I did actually." Marcos replied laughing at her. _

"I know you." Bella said as she crossed her legs and leaned back against the chair. "So how is the house since I left?" she added.

She heard him laugh and kind of groan just a bit making her smile.

"_Quiet as hell actually." Macros said kind of a sad way. "I am use to hearing you call my name when I want something. Hell I called yours out earlier when I was looking for my shoes." He added making her smile. _

Bella shook her head and took her hair down.

"Check my closet or in the bathroom." Bella said laughing just a bit.

"_Ahh! There they are why are they in your closet?" Marcos asked laughing at her. _

"I don't know I just threw them in there the other day when I was cleaning and forgot I guess." Bella said running her hands through her dark brown hair.

She heard him yawn making her self yawn.

"How is sugar?" Bella asked about their Pekingese.

"_She is doing fine expect she wont move from your side of the bed she is laying on your pillow as we speak." Marcos said laughing. _

"Hey she normally leaves JJ where is that dog?" Bella asked laughing. "I mean the dog is a Havanese you can't miss him." She added.

"_Around here somewhere baby I don't know." Marcos said laughing. _

"Marcos where is my other dog?" Bella said trying to sound serious.

"_JJ is in the living room asleep on the floor." Marcos said laughing. _

Bella shook her head and nodded at Katie who knocked on the door telling her she was out of the shower.

"Do you miss me?" Bella asked looking at the street below.

"_Yes baby I do I want you home." Marcos said with a yawn. _

"_AWWW HE MISSES HIS WIFE AND HE WANTS HIM SOME!!" shouted Sophia in the back ground making Bella bust out laughing. "AHH!" she added. _

"Marcos leave her alone." Bella said laughing hard.

"_Fine." Marcos said kind of pouting._

Bella shook her head then yawned.

"Tell Sophia and Jose that I miss them and I need to go take a shower and head to bed I have a flight to catch in the morning." Bella said as she stood up from the chair.

"_Alright just give me a call sometime when you are free and let me know you're safe." Marcos said. "I love you." He added. _

"I love you too." Bella said hanging up the cell phone.

She walked into the room and saw Katie was on her laptop. Bella grabbed her gym back and quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door before Katie could say anything.

"I miss being home." Bella said locking the door and looked in the mirror.

She put the bag on the counter top and looked in the huge mirror. Bella pulled out a pair of her husband's boxers and a black halter top from the bag and put them to the side as she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner from the bag also. She quickly turned the water on and stripped her self the clothes she was wearing and hopped into the shower and kind of moaned as the warm water hit her body.

"mmm I wish I had my jet shower my husband that would be nice right now." Bella said laughing at her self.

It only took her about 25 minutes to shower and she grabbed the towel from the toilet and wrapped it around her small frame. She dried her body and slipped the clothes she had pulled out on and wrapped another towel around her long hair. She put everything back in the bag and unlocked the door and stepped out to notice that Katie was still on her lap top.

"Enjoy your shower?" Katie asked looking up from the computer.

"Yea it was great I just wished I was at home and I could use my jet shower." Bella said as she sat down on the free bed grabbing her own laptop.

"Uh only the jet shower?" Katie said wiggling her eye brows making Bella laugh.

"Ok leave me alone I wish my husband was here." Bella replied laughing as she let her laptop load up.

Katie shook her head at her new room mate and went back to writing her blog on fan nation on WWE. Bella typed her password in and smiled as she saw the background of her of her desktop.

"Is that?" Katie asked looking at the computer.

"Yea dats me of course my husband my best friend Sophia and her husband Jose who is also a wrestler with my husband." Bella said pointing at the people in the picture. "We went to Greenland for vacation last year." She added.

"Greenland? I bet that was interesting." Katie said laughing.

Bella nodded at her with a smile on her face she took the towel out of her hair and put it on the bed.

"I got to use the excuse the hotel room were warm that's why we stayed inside." Bella said laughing

Katie busted out laughing at her comment. Bella smiled as she logged onto her messenger. She leaned back against the headboard and put her glasses on and focused on the screen that was in front of her.

"Thanks Katie." Bella said breaking the silence that was there.

"For?" Katie asked putting a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Letting me stay here when you didn't know me that well." Bella said smiling.

"Hey I do know you thank you." Katie said laughing. "I wrestled your butt in the ring gave me a run for my money and I liked it." She added.

Bella smiled at her and they shook hands.

"Now talk to your husband while I write my blog about how I will win next time." Katie said teasing her.

She laughed at her and went back to look at her screen and noticed that her husband had sent her a little message.

Message

Darkozz: Hey you

NxtStr4u: Hey Baby why are you on here I thought you would with Sophia and Jose in the gym.

Darkozz: Let's just say that uhh we will be needing to wash some of the things down there.

NxtStr4u: They aren't.

Darkozz: They are laughs

NxtStr4u: I am going to kill them when I see them do I want to know which ones? Mostly my stuff huh?

Darkozz: OOOOOOOOOOO YES

NxtStr4u: I'm going to kill them so help me god.

Darkozz: Don't we can just wash it lol besides they scared Sugar and JJ into the bathroom.

NxtStr4u: Oh dear lord help us all.

Darkozz: I've got ear plugs in my ears.

NxtStr4u: I'm sitting here on the bed with Katie writing on the blog thing for the site and I'm bout to hit the bed.

Darkozz: I wish I could come with you.

NxtStr4u: Trust me I wish you could bc I want to fall asleep in your arms..tell those two I said clean my gym damn it.

Darkozz: Lmao ok baby I will I love you….

NxtStr4u: I love you 2..

Logs off

Bella turns her computer off and waves at Katie as she slips under the covers and turns her light off on her table and smiles.

"Goodnight I've got a wake up call coming so don't worry about that stuff." Katie said looking at her.

"Ok goodnite." Bella said as she shut her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella wake up." Katie said shaking Bella just a bit. "The wake up call just came we got maybe 3 hours to get ready to go to the airport." She added.

Bella just groaned as she pulled the covers over her head making Katie laugh.

"Wake your butt up." Katie said hitting Bella with the pillow she used.

"I don't wanna." Bella said groaning at Katie making her laugh even more.

"Oh get up your worse then Paul." Katie said laughing.

Bella sat up slowly and yawned just a bit making Katie shake head.

"I'm going to order some room service." Katie said walking over to the phone. "What do you want?" she added.

"I'll take some orange juice, toast with both butter and grape jelly, and sausage." Bella said putting her hair up again.

She stood up and stretched and looked out the window and sighed.

"I was hoping I was home." Bella said crossing her arms laughing just a bit.

Right as she finished her comment there was a knock at the door.

"Damn food service is fast." Bella said laughing.

Katie laughed as she opened the door to show that Sophia was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Uhh Sophia why are here?" Bella asked pulling her into the room as Katie closed the door. "Better yet how did you find me?" she added.

"Cell phone has a GPS thingie." Sophia said laughing. "I missed you and those boys were nuts." She added.

Bella shook her head while Katie was laughing.

"I've only been gone 3 days." Bella said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You forgot to tell me that they are too much for one woman to handle for one woman." Sophia said pointing at her.

'You've been married to the guy for almost 4 years and you are now realizing he is a handful?" Bella said laughing.

Katie busted out laughing as she walked past them with her bag to take a shower. Bella shook her head then looked at Sophia who was sitting beside her.

"What did you tell them?" Bella asked looking at her.

"I didn't." Sophia replied laughing.

"What?" Bella asked standing fast. "Great now you need to call them and tell them where you are because your husband will be bugging the shit out of mine and I don't want that." She added.

Sophia laughed and ran her hand through her waist long brown hair.

"I left a note where Jose can see it." Sophia said making Bella laugh very hard.

"What?" Bella said asking between laughing. "You wrote a note to your husband about how you left and come see me?" she added.

Sophia just nodded at Bella who was now on the floor laughing really hard.

"What did it say?" Katie asked as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her hair.

"Hey baby I'm not going to be here when you get this I'm gone to see Bella." Sophia said trying to remember the note.

"You're a bad liar." Bella said standing up from the floor putting her bag on the bed.

Sophia tried her best not to smile at her friend who could read her like a book.

"I said Hey baby I'm gone don't bother to look for me because I'm sure you won't find me. I'll come back home when ready." Sophia said with a huge grin.

"You are evil!" Bella said looking at Sophia as she walked to the bathroom.

Katie laughed as she turned on her hair drier. Sophia laughed as she laid back on Bella's bed. After a few minutes the room service showed up and Sophia smiled at the guy as he walked past her. She tipped him for the girls letting them finish getting ready. Katie thanked her as Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black dress pants and a nice green shirt.

"I'm ready." Bella said as she dried her hair with the towel.

She laughed as she took a piece of sausage and ate it. She looked around the hotel room and noticed her cell phone was blinking.

"How much you want to bet that's Jose asking me if I've heard from you." Bella said as she walked over to her cell phone. "Told you." She added.

Sophia laughed at her as she got up from the bed and walked over to the phone to see. Katie walked over to the other two girls and saw the text message

_Bella, Have u seen my wife? She lft me._

_Jose_

"You were evil." Katie said looking at Sophia. "I won't say much because I did that to my boyfriend and scared the living shit out of him." She added.

"Bella here shouldn't be talking." Sophia said looking at her with a smile. "You did it to Marcos." She added.

"I did not!" Bella said closing her phone.

"Did too." Sophia said laughing. "You left Marcos one night and you didn't tell him where you going and you ended up at my house before I moved in with Jose and you didn't call him and you wouldn't let me tell him you were there." She added.

"I wasn't married them." Bella said sticking her tongue out.

"No you were in engaged and it was 2 days before your wedding." Sophia said making Katie's eye get wide and laugh at her.

Bella shook her head as she brushed her hair and put it up a bun. Sophia smiled brightly at her as she looked around the room. She felt her phone vibrate making her smile.

"Look who it is." Sophia said laughing.

"Who?" Bella asked as she grabbed her orange juice.

"Jose." Sophia said showing her the phone making Bella shake her head.

"Answer it before I do and he will know your with me." Bella said raising a eye brow.

Before she could anything Katie grabbed the phone and cleared her throat and put on her bitchy British ancient. Bella's eyes got wide and grabbed a pillow and hide her face so no one could hear her laughing. Sophia shook her head and put her hand over her mouth to keep her self from laughing.

"Ahh alright I'll let her know you called…" Katie said hanging up before handing the phone back to Sophia. "He sounds cute." She added.

"Hey hey dats mine." Sophia said laughing.

Katie and Bella were laughing really hard only to have a knock interrupt the fun. Bella walked over to the door and opened the door to see that their "new boss man" Mike Adamle standing there with a smile on his face as he came face to face with the newest WWE family member.

"Ahh Mrs. Tinajerio the woman I wanted to see." Mike said looking at her.

"Ok you see me what can I do for you?" Bella asked looking at him with a smile.

Mike laughed at her smart comment then shook his head.

"I was sent here because this was sent to my room. Vince McMahon wanted you to make your debut on Raw but you are going to be working on Smackdown." Mike said making Bella shocked.

"Oh ok." Bella said taking the papers from him. "What a minute I'm going to be on Smackdown? That means I have to deal with my father's new girlfriend god help us." She added.

She closed the door as she looked at both Katie and Sophia who was looking at her.

"Your father's girlfriend?" Katie asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Bella nodded at the young woman then looked at Sophia who was actually shocked then Katie.

"Who is your father?" Katie asked looking at both of the women in her bedroom.

"Mark Calaway." Bella said looking at her. "The Undertaker." She added.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT!?" Katie said looking at her. "You don't look nothing like him." She added.

Bella shook her head in agreement then looked at Sophia.

"I know that I don't and I thank god every day I don't." Bella said putting her hand through her long brown hair. "My mom is Jodi." She added.

"Ahh I see now I know why you don't look like Sara." Katie said laughing.

"I know." Bella said laughing. "Don't get me wrong I love Sara but my dad is now dating that Smackdown bitch Michelle McCool." She added.

"And Bella here can't stand her for anything." Sophia replied joining in the conversation. "Plus Mark doesn't know about his daughter being married only Jodi does." She added.

"How can he not know?" Katie asked looking at them.

"He didn't want anything to do with me when he and my mom split up but he did send pictures of himself to me…I went to wrestling shows maybe once or twice a month with him." Bella said as she started to eat her toast. "But since I was 18 I haven't spoken to him in any way shape or form which means when I get to Smackdown show up on TV he is going to flip out." She added.

"Flip out is an understatement." Sophia said taking a bite of Bella's toast.

Bella laughed at her friend's comment then looked at Katie who was now eating some pancakes.

"I am the one who has to deal with the big bad undertaker not you guys." Bella said looking at them. "I have to fly to Atlanta today for the taping which means as soon as I am done here I have to go catch that flight to Atlanta." She added shaking her head.

"I'm going to follow don't worry." Sophia said with a huge smile.

"You have no choice because if you stay here then you will have to deal with people going oh my god she slept with Katie." Bella said with a huge smile making Katie stop eating and give her an evil glare.

Katie flipped her off making Sophia laugh. Bella did a kissie face at her making Katie crack up. Bella grabbed her high heels from beside the bed and slipped them on. She looked around the room as Katie slipped hers on.

"I don't want to deal with that man's girlfriend I'm going to be nice to her." Bella said drinking her orange juice.

"That doesn't mean I have to be nice though." Sophia said with a bright smile making both of them laugh.

Katie shook her head a she stood up.

"Come on ladies let's go we need to head to the lobby and check out and go the airport and wait." Katie said as she put her hair up in pony tail.

Bella nodded at her as she grabbed her bag from the floor and followed in suit to the others. She grabbed her cell phone from the dresser and slipped it into her pocket before closing the door to the room.

Airport

Bella parked the car right beside the car that Sophia had rented. Katie was on the other side of her waving at some of the fans who were waving at her. Bella grabbed all three of her bags from the trunk and slammed it.

"Katie thanks for letting me stay with you for one night it seems like I'm doomed to be on Smackdown with the no talent people pray for me." Bella said as they returned the keys to the cars.

"Not a problem, sweetheart just do me a favor make sure that bitch Michelle knows that there is a new bitch in town." Katie said laughing.

"That she will do." Sophia said with a smirk. "Let's go they are calling for the flight to Atlanta." She added.

Bella nodded at her then hugged Katie before giving the woman her number.

"Call me please." Bella said with a smile.

"Will do Bella." Katie said waving at her.

Bella linked arms with Sophia and walked to the gate.

"I miss Marcos" Bella said as they handed the woman the tickets.

"I know but you will see him in no time I promise." Sophia said as they walked through the tunnel and onto the plane.

Bella took her seat next to the window and yawned as she sat in the little chair crossing her legs. Sophia looked around the plane then looked at Bella who had opened the window blind.

"Bella listen don't be so gloomy you wanted this job and now you've got it." Sophia said looking at her. "You knew how things would be. You are so use to being with Marcos that you can't be without him." She added.

"Sophia I don't care shut up." Bella said putting her hand up. "I miss my husband and excuse me if I have to say it." She added.

Sophia shook her head then sat back against the seat buckling her seat belt.

"Listen here Missy." Sophia said turning to the side and looking at Bella. "I love you like a sister and I know you have a lot on your plate to deal with but damn it you wanted this job you got now grow up and deal with it." She added.

Bella just looked at her friend then put her belt and looked forward without saying a word. Sophia shook her head then looked a head as well as the flight attendant explained the rules to them while another gave them peanuts.

"In just a few short hours we will be in Atlanta, Georgia." The captain said over the speaker.

Bella just closed her eyes as they took off. Sophia grabbed a hold of the arm of the chair then sighed as it was ok now that the turbulence done.

"Do you think they are going to send anyone for you?" Sophia asked trying to get her friend to talk.

"I don't know." Bella said looking at her.

"If it's anyone I hope Eddie." Sophia said wiggling her eye brows.

Bella tried to keep a straight face but busted out laughing. The girls did things to keep them busy and not think about the flight it went by quickly.

"I am happy it's over with." Sophia said as they walked out of the tunnel. "Oh shit." She added looking a head.

"What?" Bella asked looking forward before stopping in her tracks seeing the one person she really did not want to see.

Sophia bit her bottom lip as she noticed Michelle McCool standing there with her arms crossed leaning against something. Bella smiled as she noticed the kid walking up to her.

"Excuse but do you and the Undertaker date?" The little boy asked looking up the WWE Diva who looked annoyed.

"If it was any of your business I'd let you know." Michelle said looking at the little boy who looked upset by her answer.

The mother of the little kid looked beyond pissed about the same look that Bella now had on her face. Bella put her bag on her shoulder then walked over to Michelle. The mother walked away with her son shaking her head.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bella asked looking at the woman who wasn't that much older then her.

"Oh look if it isn't Mini Taker." Michelle said teasing Bella who went to hit her but Sophia grabbed her arm. "Oh I dare you because once you hit me you'll be gone just like the rest of the no good talent." She added.

Sophia's eyes got wide then pushed Bella behind her then crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her.

"You stupid bitch! Does that make you feel good talking to a little kid like that huh? Are you forgetting that it's kids like that and other fans that got your slutty ass where you are today? You'd still be working in some school teaching with nobody knowing who the fuck you are if it wasn't for the fans! You think you're all big shit because you're dating Bella's dad don't you?" Sophia said looking like she was ready to hurt someone. "You think that because you're dating one of the most respected men in the company that you can get away with anything and act any way you want! Well honey I got another thing to tell you, just because you're fucking the big bad Undertaker don't make you invincible. Nobody fucking likes you and you wouldn't even be here if you weren't screwing him because you sure as hell don't have any wrestling talent!" she added.

Bella stood behind Sophia with wide eyes while Michelle looked at her.

"And who the hell are you?" Michelle asked looking at Sophia.

"Your second worse nightmare." Sophia said before walking off leaving Bella standing here.

Bella just looked at Michelle then shook her head as she jogged away hoping to catch up with Sophia who was walking fast.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sophia wait up." Bella shouted as she tried to keep up with Sophia who was walking fast through the crowd that was started to build up.

"What?" Sophia asked as she stopped walking.

"What happen back there?" Bella asked looking at her. "I mean I'm normally the one who can't control my temper but what was that about that?" she added.

Sophia shook her head as they started to walk over to where they were to get the rental car.

"I am sorry she just pissed me off because that was a little kid not some adult like you and me. He was just asking about something that could have been answered either yes or no hell even maybe." Sophia said as they waited in line to get the car.

"I can understand but now I got to explain to my boss man why Michelle is pissed but hey not a problem with me." Bella said laughing.

Sophia laughed at her friend as her cell phone went off once more. Bella grabbed the phone and shook her head as she showed it to Jose making her smile.

"Hello my dearest." Bella said as she answered it. "Your darling wife is with me." She added.

After a few minutes she hung up the phone and handed it back to Sophia who now had the keys to the rental car.

"He said that he loves you and wishes you would have told him yourself instead of in a note!" Bella said laughing as they guy came around with the car.

Sophia threw the keys to Bella as she put the bags into the trunk of the car. She looked up as she noticed Michelle speed past them. Bella sent her a death glare as Sophia got into the passenger side.

"Remind if I am in the ring with that bitch to show her a few things." Bella said looking at Sophia who was pissed..

"Gladly." Sophia said as Bella pulled out into the lanes.

Bella grabbed her pocket book and pulled a CD and put it in. The song Too Bad by Nickel Back stated to play. They pulled off from the curve trying their best to catch up with the woman who was supposed to take them to the arena.

"Remind me if get a hold of that woman to choke her." Bella said looking at Sophia who was laughing just a bit.

"Sure not a problem heck I could I'd help." Sophia said laughing as they caught up with Michelle.

After about 20 minutes of following and trying to keep up with Michelle the girls pulled into the parking lot right behind her. The fans were already starting to line up around the buildings.

"I am going to end up killing someone I believe." Bella said as she put the rental car in park.

"I highly doubt that I'll beat you to it." Sophia said looking at her with a smile.

"Sophia I love you to death but don't." Bella said as they got out of the car.

Sophia just laughed as Bella grabbed her gym back from the trunk. She walked around the car and put her arm around her shoulder laughing as Bella waved at the fans as they walked to the building.

"Why do you wave at them?" Michelle said making them turn around. "They just give up a pay check." She added.

"Excuse me?" Bella said looking at her as crossed her arms and her back to the fans.

"They give us a pay check they don't do anything expect sit on their asses while we work our asses off." Michelle said looking at Bella while Sophia was looking she ready to attack Michelle.

Bella looked down at the ground then walked up to Michelle and got straight in her face making Michelle cross her arms and look at the newest member of the WWE family.

"Ok listen here and you listen very damn closely Ms. McCool because I will only say this once and if need be I'll beat it you in the ring." Bella said very harshly. "Those fans might give us a pay check but they also give something to feed off of her. Their energy makes some of us pumped up and we give them one hell of a show. Some of them actually look up to us and want to be just like us. Even though your dating my father Michelle I don't give a shit about that either and your getting your taste of the business because of him. I'm his daughter and we might not get along but I'll make sure that you see your place in this company." She added as she kind of pushed Michelle as she walked past her.

Sophia just smirked at Michelle as she followed behind Bella. She stopped right beside her.

"She is first worst nightmare." Sophia said tapping Michelle's shoulder with a smile.

Michelle just shook Sophia's hand off of her shoulder. Sophia smiled just a bit as she caught up with Bella who was already in the building.

"Nice job back there I didn't think you had it in you." Sophia said laughing with a smile.

"Sophia you know me I normally don't do that." Bella said as she adjusted the strap of the bag on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Sophia said as they turned the corner. "I know how you are but hey look the locker room." She added as she pointed.

Bella shook her head as she knocked on the door then slowly looked in and walked in with Sophia behind her.

"New girl?"

Bella nodded at the smaller woman who was standing in front of her.

"I'm Lisa." The woman smiled.

"I'm Bella and this is my best friend she came to see me." Bella said nodding towards Sophia who was sitting on the bench texting on her cell phone.

Sophia waved up with a smile then went back to her cell phone.

"I'm glad to see that they have someone who can handle you know handle the wrestling business." Lisa said as she started to get dressed once more.

"I had a run in with Michelle." Bella said as she put her bag on the counter.

"Some how that doesn't shock me because Michelle has been getting into so much trouble with the girls as well as with the younger fans." Lisa said putting on her eye liner.

Bella just nodded at her then looked at her.

"Do you have a script for tonight?" Bella asked Lisa who nodded towards her bag.

She walked over to the bag and quickly grabbed the script that was on top and sat down on the bench.

"You are going to be showing up in Vickie's office and saw that you were sent to Smackdown and mm I believe Edge hits on you which I think means they are going to make you guys a heel couple." Lisa said looking at her.

"What!?" shouted Bella as she looked up at her.

"I'm married! I told Vince I did not want to do any love angles with anyone period." Bella said looking through the script.

She found the section she was in and quickly read over the information and ran her hand through her hair as she looked at Sophia who was looking up at her.

"I don't think Marcos is going to like this." Sophia said looking at Bella who grabbed her cell phone from her bag. "This is going to be interesting." She added.

Lisa nodded at the other woman in the room while Bella put the cell phone on speaker phone.

"Hey baby." Bella said with a kind of a shaky voice.

"_Hey honey." Marcos replied as Sophia crossed her legs and watched them. _

"I wanted to let you know that we am safe at the arena in Atlanta." Bella said looking at Sophia who was mouthing "tell him". "I got the script too and I wanted to tell you what it was." She added.

"_What is it?" Marcos asked with the sound of him banging things around. _

"I am going to get hit on by Edge and they are thinking about making us a heel couple." Bella said preparing for the worst.

"_Ok." Marcos said sound of water was now being heard. _

"You're not mad?" Bella said kind of shocked. "I mean I told Vince that I didn't want to do any love angles." She added.

He laughed a little bit making both of the other women smile.

"_Baby it's a job trust me I know I am also in wrestling myself remember." Marcos said laughing. "I know you guys will kiss and I know that you will have to flaunt around like you're in love with each other but trust me baby I know who you're in love with." He added. _

Bella smiled brightly and started to breath normally.

"_Baby what did you mean we are safe and at the arena in Atlanta?" Marcos asked making Bella and Sophia stiffen. "I know she is there with you don't worry I know my wife's best friend." He added. _

"Don't tell Jose." Bella said looking at Sophia who was looking at her.

"_I won't but you two better soon because he is going nuts and he looks like a mess as well." Marcos said looking into the living room of his home. "He is here and been running his cell phone bill up trying to figure out where the hell she went." He added. _

"I'll make sure she tells him Marcos but I didn't ask her to come she showed up this morning." Bella said closing the script before she put it into the bag of Lisa. "But I'll make sure he knows by the end of the day if I have do it my self ok?" she added.

"_Ok baby that is fine I'm going to go and try to cook." Marcos said laughing. _

"You burn our house down I will come back home and hurt you." Bella said laughing.

"I love you." She added.

"_I love you baby." Marcos said hanging up the phone. _

Bella hung up the phone and looked at Sophia who was sitting there.

"You will call by the end of the night or I'll do it." Bella said pushing her self off of the bench. "He is at my house right now running up his cell phone bill trying to find anything he can on you." She added.

"Yes mother." Sophia said in a mocking tone.

"Watch it little girl." Bella said pointing at her.

Lisa shook her head at the two of them.

"What do you plan on wearing tonight?" Lisa asked looking at her.

"I really don't know I mean all I have other then my street clothes is a ring outfit." Bella said opening the bag so she could look in it.

"I got something hold on." Lisa said walking over to her bag.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella shook her head just a bit as she straighten the outfit that she had borrowed from Lisa. It was a super sexy skirt set with a one strap top with a zipper detail and matching mini skirt with zip accent it was all black expect for the zipper.

"You're on in just a few seconds." The camera assistant said to her. "Just watch me." She added.

Bella nodded at her as she straightened her hair just a bit as the camera started to role. The lady pointed at Bella who nodded with a smile.

**Smackdown**

Bella walked past MVP who was looking her up and down then kind of groaning.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked as he looked her up and down once more.

"A hot and fine lady like your self shouldn't be running around these halls all by her self she should let someone show her around." MVP said looking at her as he licked his lips.

Bella smiled just a little bit then kind of got close.

"Oh so what means you will take me to Jeff Hardy so he can show me around?" Bella said smiling. "Because I love me those southern boys not the guys who did jail time." She added before walking away leaving him upset.

The camera followed Bella down the hallway where she knocked before walking into General Manager Vickie Guerrero.

"What do you want?" Vickie asked looking up at the diva who was smiling.

"First off I want to say that I am happy to be in Atlanta and it's an honor to meet the woman who put Edge in his place." Bella said with a little smile. "Smackdown is going to be my new home." She added.

Vickie looked her up and down before smirking at her.

"Welcome to Smackdown and now get out of my office." Vickie said looking at her.

Bella just looked at the older woman and nodded before walking out. The camera stayed on Vickie who looked at Chavo.

"Great another slut to deal with." Vickie said as the camera showed Bella standing still in the room looking at them.

"What did you say?" Bella asked as the crowd cheered as they both jumped.

"Nothing." Vickie said in a shaky voice.

"Uh huh and I'm the queen of England." Bella said walking back over to the General Manager.

She shot a look at Chavo who was about to say something and he shut up making the crowd cheer louder.

"Ok you listen here and listen closely." Bella said with a pissed off voice. "I am not someone you want to play games with because you wouldn't want to end up in a wheel chair now for life would you Vickie?" she added.

Vickie just shook her head while the crowd cheered as the newest member walked out of the room all the way and the camera went black.

**Backstage**

Bella laughed then smiled as she saw Sophia and Lisa waiting on her.

"That was great!" Lisa said smiling as Sophia nodded in agreement.

"That was so much fun!" Bella said smiling and laughing.

Sophia linked arms with Bella and laughed.

"So when does Edge hit on you?" Sophia asked looking at her.

"From what I understand I am going to be sitting in a chair and he hits on me and I end up helping him bring Vickie to the ring." Bella said running her hand through her wavy hair.

"Interesting." Sophia said grabbing her cell phone as it started to vibrate.

Bella looked at the cell phone and saw it was Jose. Before Sophia could do anything Bella grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Hello Jose." Bella said smiling.

"_Bella? What are you doing with Sophia's phone?" Jose asked sounding very confused. "Did I dial your number instead of hers?" he added. _

"No you didn't." Bella said smiling as she walked down the hallway with Sophia's cell phone. "Sophia is here with me." She added.

"_Why didn't she just wake me up and tell me she was going to see you?" Jose asked sounding kind of relived. _

"I don't know." Bella said looking at Sophia who was standing there with her arms crossed. "But let me get off here before she gets back from the bathroom." She added.

"_Tell her that I love her please." Jose said smiling. _

"Why don't you tell me you're self?" shouted Sophia making Bella smile.

Bella tossed her phone over to her while Lisa shook her head as she went to do her match. Bella waves at the woman as she notices Adam (Edge) walking towards her with a smile.

"So you are the newest member?" Adam asked looking at her. "I'm Adam nice to meet you." He added as he held his hand out.

"Isabella but call me Bella please." She said smiling.

They shook hands while Sophia hung her cell phone.

"This is Sophia." Bella said nodding towards her with a smile.

Adam and Sophia shook hands then smiled at each other.

"We can go to the pit and wait for a while or what?" Adam said looking at both of them.

"I was hoping I could call my husband before I go to the ring as for Sophia I'm not sure what she wants to do." Bella said looking at her.

"I was hoping to do the same." Sophia said smiling.

"Oh you guys are both married?" Adam asked looking at her.

They both nodded as they showed off their hands making him laugh.

"Damn another two hot girls off the market." Adam said snapping his fingers.

"Sorry." Bella said laughing as they walked past him.

Adam turned around and cocked his head to the side as he watched both of them leave.

"Damn." Adam said laughing.

Bella and Sophia turned the corner shaking their heads and laughing. Bella took her cell phone from Sophia's over pocket. She quickly went to the number and hit send as she leaned up against the wall.

"Hey baby I know that you are busy but I wanted to leave you a message to let you know that I love you and I miss you. I can't wait to be in your arms again I want a big ass kiss when I see you again got that?" Bella said laughing. "I'm going to get of here and I'll talk to you later ..I love you bye." She added.

Bella hung up the phone and handed it to Sophia once more.

"Don't worry you'll see him soon." Sophia said hugging her.

"I hope so because you get to go home I can't." Bella said looking at her.

Sophia hugged Bella tightly making her smile. Bella nodded at her then shook her head just a bit as she felt something vibrating between them. Sophia pulled out both phones and handed Bella her cell phone.

"I'm going to go find catering" Sophia said smiling.

"Ok." Bella said smiling.

She flipped the phone open and smiled at the picture ID.

"Hey baby." Bella said with a smile. "I miss you." She added.

"_I miss you too." Marcos said with a laugh. "I was in the shower and I didn't hear the phone ring." He added. _

"Mmm nice image." Bella said laughing.

"_I know huh?" Marcos said making her laugh even more. "Have you gone out yet?" he added. _

"No not yet but I'm going too soon." Bella replied as she sat down on the moving box. "I want a damn kiss from you." She added.

"_You'll get one in due time I promise baby." Marcos said laughing. "I love you." He added. _

"I love you too." Bella said with a smile. "I'm going to go and try to find Sophia she spoke to Jose by the way." She added.

"_I know I heard it remember he is here." Marcos said laughing. _

"Oh yea." Bella said laughing. "Well baby I will call you when we get to the hotel or I'll call you the first thing in the morning ok?" she added.

"_Ok that is fine baby." Marcos said smiling. "Bye." He added before hanging up. _

Bella hung up her cell phone and shook her head as she pushed away from the wall. She turned the corner then without warning she bumped into a hard body that sent her falling to the ground.

"Isabella?"

Bella looked up quickly at the voice to come face to face with the one person she hoped she would never see again.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella looked up at the body she had ran into.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked looking up at the person she ran into.

"Me? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well Mark this is my job." Bella said as she got up from the floor. "What a second what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to come back at summer slam?" she added.

Mark just looked at his child in front of him. She looked up at him and moved her hair out of her eyes then shook her head.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Mark asked looking at Bella who shook her head.

"Mark listen here." Bella said looking up at him. "Don't you dare try to play father to me because you left when I turned 18 so don't even." She added.

She walked past him shaking her head. Mark grabbed her arm making her stop and look at him.

"Get your hands off of me." Bella said looking at him. "Go back to your little bitch because we all know why you do her." She added.

"Oh really now why bad feelings towards Michelle huh?" Mark asked raising an eye brow. "Is it because me and your mother divorced then I married Sara?" He added.

Bella laughed just a little bit then shook her head.

"If you were around Mark you'd know that me and Sara get along great but what you did to her I think you figure out." Bella said snatching her arm out of his grip. "Me and my best friend already had it out with your little girl so why don't you run along and go make sure we hurt her feelings." She added.

"Isabella Amanda Calaway." Mark said looking at her making her smile even wider. "What are you smiling at?" he added.

Bella just shook her head then lifted her left hand and smiled.

"Sorry but my last name isn't Calaway anymore." Bella said smiling as she walked away from him leaving him standing there watching her leave.

She turned the corner and walked into catering and saw that Sophia was sitting at the table talking to Lisa who had just got done with her match.

"Hi." Bella said walking over to the girls. "You'll never guess who I just ran in to." She added.

"Who?" Lisa asked taking a drink of water.

"My dad." Bella said looking at Sophia who spit her water out.

"What happen?" Sophia asked wiping her mouth.

"We got into it but now he knows I'm married." Bella said laughing. "So I bet 10 to 1 that he will be coming in here to look for me." She added.

Lisa went to say something but closed her mouth and pointed towards the door. Bella turned around in the chair and saw him and rolled her eyes. She turned around and looked at Sophia and Lisa.

"Isabella." Mark said walking closer to the table.

Bella closed her eyes and turned in the chair once more and looked at him.

"What?" Bella asked looking at him.

"What do you mean you're married?" Mark asked looking at her making Bella and Sophia both laugh.

"You know the whole white dress friends families coming together joining of two families Mark." Bella said laughing.

"Hahaha." Mark said looking at Bella who was smiling at him. "Excuse us ladies." He added as he grabbed Bella by her arm and led her out of catering.

Mark closed the door letting her arms go. Bella rubbed her arms then looked at him with a upset look on her face.

"Why the big concern Mark?" Bella asked looking at him as she leaned against the wall.

"How long have you been married?" Mark asked looking at her.

"I would say about 4 years Mark." Bella said laughing.

He growled at her making her shake her head. She gave him a smile then laughed.

"Listen here Mark you were my father until you decided you didn't want shit to do me when I turned 18 for some unknown reason I saw Sara but never you so why don't you take your pretending ass and stay away from me." Bella said looking up at her father. "You want to pretend to care about me do you pretend to care about Gunner? How about Chasey and Gracie?" she added.

"You leave them out of this." Mark said getting into Bella's face.

Any person in their right mind would never cross this man and mention his children. Bella just looked at him with as much tension in her as he had in his.

"Why Mark? I mean are you going to forget about them when they turn 18 too?" Bella said pushing at his chest. "Come on big man you going to treat them like they never exist to you?" she added.

Mark looked at her then pushed her against the wall and looked down at her.

"I have no fucking clue what I did to you to make me forget about me. But you need to realize you walked out on me I didn't walk out on you." Bella said pushing at his chest. "Why don't you run back to your little blonde headed bitch and leave me the hell alone!" she added.

"Leave Michelle out of this damn it." Mark said looking at her. "Your right you didn't walk out on me but you also didn't know shit why don't you shut your mouth. We are working on the same damn show Bella so we will have to see each other." He added.

Bella just looked at him.

"Your right we will each other but we can also pretend that neither one of us is there." Bella snapped at him he looked at her.

She might not look nothing like him but she surely did have his temper. Bella pushed at his chest very hard and he backed up.

"You can take your pretending to care and shove it up your ass Mark because I am not your daughter." Bella shouted. "You lost that right when you walked out so Mark why don't you go and fuck your blonde bitch." She added.

Bella shook her head then walked back into catering and saw that Lisa and Sophia were looking at her up from the table they were still sitting at.

"Was that loud?" Bella asked looking at them.

"Oh no." Lisa and Sophia said at the same time.

"Uh you guys are both bad lairs." Bella said as she grabbed Sophia's bottle of water and taking a sip.

Sophia laughed as she put Bella's cell phone the table.

"Lover boy sent you a text message." Sophia said laughing.

Bella grabbed the cell phone and looked at the text message and blushed before closing the cell phone acting as if nothing happen.

"We know what was said." Lisa said smiling and laughing a little bit.

"What?" Bella asked looking at her. "Why?" she added.

"It fell onto the floor and opened." Sophia replied with a huge grin.

"Riiight." Bella said handing her phone back to Sophia. "I'm going to go and meet up with Edge for the hitting on me segment then we got to do the whole calling taker." She added getting up.

Sophia and Lisa waved at her as she walked out of catering.

"Oh this is going to be so fun." Sophia said as both of the woman got up from the table.

Smackdown

Bella was talking to one of the make up artist as the crowd booed loudly when Edge walked up to them making a evil eye towards the make up artist then looking at Bella who looked him up and down.

"What can I do for you?" Bella asked crossing her arms and looking at him.

"I wanted to introduce myself." Edge said touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Bella said moving out of his touch.

Edge smiled just a bit and chuckled.

"I'm Edge." He said touching her once more.

Bella looked at his head then looked at him before grabbing his arm and twisting it and put him against the wall.

"When I said don't touch me I meant it." Bella said pushing him up against the wall harder. "Now I know who you are now take a hike just like I should tell your wife." She added.

She let go of his arm and walked away from him. Edge turned around and grinned.

"You want me!" shouted Edge with a smile. "Call me!" he added.

The camera showed Bella stop walking in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm married you ass hole." Bella shouted at him as she started walking once more with the crowd cheer loudly as the camera switched back to ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella laughed as buttoned her blue jeans and gave the outfit back to Lisa who quickly put it in her bag and smiled.

"I can't believe that they changed their minds on me doing that story line with Adam." Bella said looking at Sophia who was watching her change. "I would have rather do that whole story line with Adam then have to deal with Michelle. I got to play nice to daddy's little bitch." She added.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Lisa said laughing.

Sophia laughed at Lisa's comment while Bella was laughing to.

"I can't believe that they changed it at the last minute." Bella said shaking her with a smile. "I mean it's a job I know but they should know better." She added.

"Come on Bella I mean this is Stephanie McMahon we are talking about here you think she will learn?" Sophia asked looking at both of the women in front of her. "All she cares about is her self and making sure that husband of hers to get the title." She added.

Bella nodded in agreement along with Lisa.

"Well Sophia are you ready to head to the hotel?" Bella asked looking at her best friend who nodded to answer the question. "Ok Lisa we know where the hotel is. I know I will get there before you so I will ask for your room number and I will you guys later tonight." She added.

Lisa hugged both of them and smiled.

"Ok girls night in my room you guys don't bring anything this time but next time you will." Lisa said laughing.

"Ok that is good." Bella said laughing as they walked out of the dressing room waving at her.

Sophia shook her head as she showed Bella the message from Jose.

"Aww he is lonely." Bella said laughing as they walked out of the arena into the parking lot that was now light up by the lights since the sun had went down.

"Do you know the number 2987034?" Sophia asked showing the text message to bella.

_When you get to your hotel there are already rooms waiting for the two of you. Don't bother paying for them they are already paid for. But first go to room 3989 there will be a key waiting for you. Bella ask for it.._

_You'll find out soon._

"Who the hell?" Bella asked looking Sophia as they got into the rental car. "This is going to be fun." She added in a smartass way.

Sophia shook her head and closed the cell phone and put her seat belt on as Bella turned the car on. Bella put her seat belt on and waved at a few fans as she pulled out of the parking lot trying to figure out what was going on at the hotel. After a few minutes of driving Bella turned into the parking lot of the hotel hoping to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Another one." Sophia said as she showed the message to Bella.

_I know that you are wondering what is going on. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen. I promise you that nothing will happen just go to the room and a surprise will be waiting on the both of you._

_You'll find out soon….._

Bella shook her head as she grabbed her other bags from the backseat of the care before getting out. Sophia shook her head before grabbing hers out of the back as well.

"Come on lets get this over with." Bella said walking into the hotel lobby.

Sophia followed closely behind Bella as she walked to the front desk.

"I was told that mm I was suppose to get a room key to room 3989." Bella said smiling.

"Floor 19." The lady behind the desk said.

Without another word the woman gave the key to Bella who looked at Sophia was trying to figure the stuff her self.

"Come on." Bella said walking towards the elevator.

They both got into the elevator and pushed the button letting the doors close. Bella shook her head just a little bit then yawned.

"This better be good." Bella said yawning once more. "If this is a trick I'm going to pissed off." She added.

"I agree." Sophia nodded in agreement as the doors open.

Bella walked out first putting her gym bag on her shoulder and grabbing the other one. She quickly pulled the key card out of her pocket and looked at Sophia.

"Go a head." Sophia said as Bella walked closed to the door.

She quickly put the card into the slot and the green light came on and Bella pushed the door open. Sophia walked up behind and quickly and noticed that there was rose peddles on the floor and candles every where.

"Oh ok." Bella said pushing the door open and putting her bags on the floor beside the door letting Sophia in.

She also put her bags down on the floor and looked at the room that was set up to look very romantic.

"Hello?" Bella said looking at Sophia who was smiling.

Right as Bella said that she walked further into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Sophia walked right up behind Bella stopped dead in tracks also.

"Macros?" Bella said in a whisper.

"Jose." Sophia shouted as she ran past her friend into the arms of her husband.

Bella looked at Jose and Sophia and smiled as she looked at her husband who was standing there looking at her with a smile. She quickly jogged over to him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Baby." Bella said smiling.

Before she should say anything else Marcos kissed her on the lips gently making her knees go weak like they had done when he first kissed her. They broke apart and smiled bright at each other before smiling and laughing at Jose and Sophia who was kissing each other while kind of dancing to the soft music that was playing.

"When did you get here?" Bella asked as she held onto his hand and kissed it.

"About maybe 9 when you guys were waiting for ECW to finish taping." Marcos replied kissing her lips once more. "By the way I told you that you wouldn't have to wait to much longer." He added.

Bella laughed at his comment and pulled him down for a kiss once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Sophia and Jose broke apart and quickly tip toed out of the room and grabbing her bags along the way.

"Come on baby lets, let them have some time alone." Jose said grabbing his wife's hand before closing the door of the hotel room. "Come on baby I've got some time to make up for." He added.

"Oh god." Sophia said laughing as her husband pulled her down the hallway to their own hotel room.

Meanwhile back in room with Bella and Marcos the music had quit and Bella was smiling at her husband as they were just dancing to dead silence.

"I missed you." Bella said looking up at her husband. "I had a run in with my father today." She added.

"How did it go when you told him you were married?" Marcos asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's just say tomorrow I'm going to get cornered and he will want to know everything." Bella said laughing.

Marcos just nodded at his wife before claiming her lips once more. She deepened it this time and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've got some time to make up for." Marcos said as he broke the kiss and picking her up bridal style.

"Yes you do." Bella said as he opened the bedroom door and closing it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up." Sophia said as she laid down in front of Bella rubbing her forehead down to her nose. "Time to get up Bella." She added.

Bella kind of stirred but held the sheet closely to her chest and snuggled closer to Sophia's body making Jose and Marcos laugh just a bit.

"Shush." Sophia said looking at them with a smile.

Before Sophia could say or do something else Bella's eyes opened slowly and looked up at Sophia before snuggling close to her making the guy's kind of groan.

"Sorry boys but not going to happen." Bella said as she sat up slowly holding the sheet to her chest and leaning against the head board. "What time is it?" she added.

She grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table and groaned.

"After last night I need to sleep." Bella said putting her head on Sophia's shoulder.

"Well you should know better then to stay up that late." Jose said winking at Bella who laughed.

"It's not my fault that Marcos here make up for lost time and plus it's not like you guys didn't make up for lost time either." Bella said looking at Jose with a smile then looked at Sophia who acted like a sweet little angel. "Shit don't act like that is what you guys weren't doing it." She added.

Sophia blushed a little bit making Bella laugh even harder. Jose was laughing along with Marcos who was drinking some orange juice.

"Ok guys turn around please." Bella said with a smile.

Without another word the guys quickly turned around and Sophia got up and grabbed Bella's bag from the floor and put it on the bed. Bella smiled and thanked her as she pulled out a black and green bra and thong set along with a pair of hot pants and a black tank top. She quickly grabbed everything and grabbed the sheet and made her way to the bathroom door slamming it so the guys could turn around.

"You can turn around now!" shouted Bella from the bathroom as she turned on the water.

Sophia got up from the bed and walked over to Jose and sat down in his lap and grabbed Bella's cell phone from the bed as it was blinking.

"Bella!" shouted Sophia loudly.

"What?!" Bella shouted loudly hoping that she could hear her.

"You got a text message from the assistant saying that you have to do that summer skin stuff today!" shouted Sophia as Bella stuck her head out the door. "And don't worry about a bathing suit they have some on hand for you." She added.

"Oh great." Bella said going back into the bathroom closing the door making the three of them laugh at her.

After a few minutes Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing the clean clothes with her hair up in a towel she smiled as she stole a kiss from Marcos and sat down on the end of the bed and yawned.

"I'm not going to get to spend time with you am I?" Bella asked looking at her husband who smiled at her.

"You will after the photo shoot I'm sure." Marcos replied as he handed her a piece of toast with butter and jelly on it.

Bella just pouted as she took a bite of the toast and grabbed her cell phone from Sophia and put it in her lap.

"Great another one." Bella said picking it up and reading it. "Ok Sophia you are coming with me to the photo shoot." She added looking up at her with a smile.

"What?" Sophia asked turning her head and looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"Bring the girl who was with you to the photoshoot because Vince McMahon saw her on other night on TV outside of the camera range and really liked how she looks on TV so bring her." Bella said rereading the text message.

Sophia grabbed the cell phone and looked over the text message making sure that Bella was telling the truth.

"But I don't like being bathing suits!" Sophia shouted looking at her. "I don't have your body Bella I don't work out like you!" she added.

"Calm down Sophia you have a great body that most people would kill for without having to work out you got it natural." Bella replied touching her friends hand. "You are going to look great in a bikini or a tanbikini or what ever they put us in." she added.

Sophia just looked at her hands then up at her husband's face who was looking at her with a blank face.

"Come with me." Jose said pushed her up off of his lap and grabbed her hand and led her to the balcony.

Sophia followed her husband and closed the door behind her. Jose looked down at her before capturing her lips with his own.

"Wow." Sophia said with a smile.

"You need to realize that you have a great body." Jose said touching her face.

"I don't think that." Sophia said looking down at the ground.

Jose laughed at her before grabbing her hand and looked at her.

"I have to fight the guys off of you when you are at the shows with me in Mexico baby." Jose said making her look at him with a raised eye brow.

"What?" Sophia asked looking at him. "Most of those guys are married! Or they have a girlfriend." She added.

Jose laughed at her and shook his head just a bit at his wife.

"Baby just because someone is married doesn't mean they won't hound at another man's wife or girlfriend." Jose said making Sophia look at him. "Not that I do it." He added.

Sophia laughed at his comment before kissing him on the lips.

"Gilbert (Mesias), Ian (Vampiro), Octavio (Cibernético), Jesus (El Zorro) all go after you baby." Jose said looking at her with kind of protective eyes.

"I've got only eyes for you." Sophia said touching his face and looking into his brown eyes.

"I thank god very day for that every day but Sophia you have a amazing body and I want you to know that." Jose said pulling her to him. "You need to show what you have and I will protect you." He added.

Sophia smiled at his comment and kissed his lips once more. Bella knocked on the sliding door and pointed at her watch before walking off with a smile on her face.

"Heck Charles is after her." Jose said looking at her with a smile.

"Ashenoff?" Sophia asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"He wanted to be with her so badly and still wants knowing him when he finds out that Bella is away from Marcos he will try to do something." Jose said looking at her.

Sophia just busted out laughing at his comment then smiled as she looked into the hotel room saw that Macros and Bella were playing around on the floor laughing.

"He will never break up what they have." Sophia said smiling as she walked into the hotel room.

"I know but Charles don't." Jose said laughing.

Sophia laughed at him as Bella and Marcos looked up at the couple as they walked into the room.

"We got to go." Bella said between laughter as her husband kept tickling her sides.

"Ok let me go get my pocket book." Sophia said as she dragged her husband with her.

" NO QUICKIES!!" shouted Marcos very loud making Bella laugh even harder.


End file.
